poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Chupacabra
The Chupacabra is a cryptid. Altough most descriptions of a Chupacabra appear as a green humanoid, the Chupacabra encountered in Cryptids Island resembled the Puerto Rican depiction, as, of course, it's home was in Puerto Rico. Appearance The Chupacabra appears as a large,blue,hairless bulldog-wolf hybrid with spikes all over its body. Possible False Sightings The Chupacabra was said to suck the blood from chickens, and one of the farmers in Puerto Rico saw his chickens had been attacked, he believed it was the work of the Chupacabra. But a fur sample was found on the fence that the so-called "chupacabra" had broken into. And when analyzed, it was revealed to be the hair of a coyote, The wild animal still reamains a mystery. True Descriptions The Chupacabra was said to only hunt brown spotted goats in groups of three or more. This appeared to be true as the Chupacabra tried to attack these goats.However it is not proven that it was due to their brown,spotted coat. Role in Cryptids Island Head to Puerto Rico. Here, you'll find the same hot-air balloon man you helped earlier. Head all the way to the right until you see him standing with the farmer. Talk to the farmer and he will agree to lend you his jeep. Now you have to drive to all the stars except the one somewhere in the middle, which will be visited later on. You will crash through some fences and maybe scare away some goats, but these do not matter. The farmers of the other farms tell you these important clues: The chupacabra attacks goats in groups of three or more, it only goes after spotted goats and seems to hang around () Rock. The farm on the top left hand corner has a pair of wire clippers which are needed later. They are located on the right, on top of a rock face. Use the springy sticks to jump up and take them. The farm in the top right hand corner, a chicken farm, is where the farmer's brother is. He takes the seed, and says that the chupacabra attacked the farm. On the barbed wire fence, take the fur. When you go back to Mews, he asks you to take a DNA sample. Follow the instructions on the screen EXACTLY IN ORDER AND IN THE RIGHT PLACES. Carry the chemicals slowly as they might spill if you move them too fast. After the analysis, Mews confirms its a fake, its coyote fur. When you go back to Puerto Rico, the farmer will decide to trap the chupacabra. Use the jeep to corrall three spotted goats into the jaw-like part of Snaggletooth Rock. Do it slowly, there is no need to single out the spotted goats, just herd all of them. Go to Snaggletooth Rock, hiding behind the rocks that the farmer hides behind, and the chupacabra will appear! The trap doesn't hold it for long, and it escapes, but leaves behind one of its teeth. Mews confirms the existence of the chupacabra. Also, the tooth can be reclaimed in the exact same spot. Category:Creatures Category:Cryptids Island Category:Animals Category:Characters